The present invention relates to an external rear view or side view mirror for a motor vehicle, and includes: parts (a mirror panel and a housing in which the mirror panel is disposed) that are pivotable to a limited extent between two end positions; an electric motor that serves to pivot the pivotable parts and that can be selectively rotated in either of two opposite directions; and a slip coupling that is interposed between the electric motor and the pivotable parts. In particular, the present invention relates to such a mirror where the housing, together with the mirror panel that is adjustably disposed therein, can be pivoted about an approximately vertical axis in the direction of and counter to the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, i.e. with respect to this longitudinal direction toward the front and toward the rear from a transverse position into the so-called park position and vice versa.
With the heretofore known mirrors of this general type the electric motor is shut off in the end positions of the aforementioned pivotable parts via limit switches. However, where large tolerances and wear is present, such a construction can lead to errors. In addition, an orderly assembly of the individual components of the heretofore known mirror presupposes kinematically precisely coordinated relationships, for example between the meshing gear wheels.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to avoid these drawbacks by improving a mirror of the aforementioned general type in such a way that the assembly of the mirror is simplified and tolerances as well as wear that occurs do not result in any drawbacks during pivoting of the aforementioned parts and hence electric power can always be supplied in order to enable the end positions of the pivotable parts to be obtained. Furthermore, it should also be possible to be able to correct for unintentional shifting of the pivotable parts.